twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Rachel Black
Rachel Black is a member of the Quileute tribe, the older sister of Jacob Black, twin sister of Rebecca Black and the 2nd eldest child of Sarah and Billy Black, sister-in-law of Solomon Finau, cousins with Collin Littlesea, second cousins with Quil Ateara and Jared Cameron. She is also the ex-wife of Paul Lahote. Not a fan of Cesar Calvin imprint on Rachel Black he can imprint on Jillian Dragomir safe choice don't you think as I said Rachel Black reminds me of Alice Cullen besides he had to be one year older than jill it would just work out that way. Later, Rachel joined a member of Black Pack after divorce to Paul Lahote. Biography Early life Rachel was born and raised in La Push, Washington. During childhood, she and her siblings were sometimes acquainted with Charlie Swan's daughter's and son, Bella, Quinn Swan and Alex Swan though they never became real friends, Rachel did become friends with Bella Swan's younger brother and sister she always hung around with them as well with Sophie. The sudden death of her mother hit her family hard, though she and Rebecca did their best to help Jacob and Billy recover from their pain. She and Rebecca, however, had a harder time dealing with it, and when she received a scholarship from Washington State University in Pullman to study computer engineering, she moved away from La Push and rarely returned home to visit. Her sister married a man named Solomon Finau as soon as she was old enough and moved to Hawaii. Twilight In the novel of Twilight, at the beach, Jacob tells Bella that Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State University, while her twin Rebecca married and moved to Hawaii. Jacob did not tell Bella that his older twin sisters did not feel comfortable about living in La Push after their mother's death. Breaking Dawn : Main article: Breaking Dawn After graduating early from Washington State University, Rachel moves back to La Push to temporarily live with her father and younger brother. She is unaware of the existence of shape-shifters, Billy and Jacob fully prepared to conceal the secret from her, until she meets Cesar Calvin Lahoteon First Beach and he imprints on her, making her eligible to know about the shape-shifters' existence. Though Sabian is four years younger than her, Jacob describes their relationship as "love at first sight". Despite her discomfort in La Push, she decides to stay and work from home for Sabian to see how things work out - and hopefully wait till he is able to leave with her. Jacob and Billy are both frustrated by Sabian's presence in their house, but are glad to have Rachel home as she and Rebecca both feel uncomfortable in La Push. Jacob suggests that she go and stay at Sabian's house, but Billy refuses, as he missed her when she was away and wants his daughter to live with him for as long as possible. He does "escape" to the Clearwaters' house most days though, to avoid Sabian and to keep the recently widowed Sue Clearwater company. At the beginning of the second book of Breaking Dawn, Jacob, who is already angry and irritable about Bella's prolonged absence, is annoyed at Sabian for hanging around his house even when Rachel is out, but says that Rachel would "kill" him if he hurt her boyfriend. When he discovers that Sabian is eating his Doritos, Jacob loses his temper and punches him in the face, breaking his nose (which heals almost instantly). Rachel obviously cares a lot for her younger brother, as she would rather continue sleeping on an air mattress than see Jacob leave. It is assumed that she cares a lot for Rebecca too, as they are twin sisters. Billy loves Rachel dearly as he accepted Sabian into his house, Sabian being the only reason Rachel stayed in La Push for so long. Relationships Cesar Calvin Lahote : Main article: Cesar Calvin Lahote and Rachel Black Calvin Lahote is a shape-shifter of the Uley pack. Though they are four years apart, they still become a couple. Rachel met Sabian for the first time after his transformation when she returned home to visit her family after graduating from Washington State University. While walking down the beach, they encountered each other and Calvin Lahote immediately imprinted on her. This relationship provides her the right to know about the tribe's secrets and magic; and so, she agrees to stay in La Push to see how things will work out with Cesar. Since she is uncomfortable with staying in La Push, she is hoping that Cesar will one day be able to leave with her when he learns to control his anger well enough to quit the pack. Because of this, Cesar is currently learning to control his temper for her sake. Paul Lahote Main article: Paul Lahote and Rachel Black Paul Lahote is a shape-shifter of the Uley pack. Rachel met Paul a long time ago before he had to say goodbye to his friend Alex she was the for him a lot of the time but they were in a relationship before he became a shap-shifter and Alex coming back to live with her older sister Bella and father Charlie. But things never really happed between Rachel and Paul she notices that Paul was hanging around Sam and his friends. Category:Black Family Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Quileute Category:Articles by Laura Clarke